


What If/Drabble/Shots

by MapQuest1287



Series: The What If/Drabble/Shots Verse [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: This will be my collection of ideas that may or may not turn into story of their own.
Series: The What If/Drabble/Shots Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890337
Kudos: 5





	1. So,… I’m the Emperor of Universe 7 now.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m inspired to do this fic after reading some Frieza!SI fic.

_Cold._

That was my first thought as I woke up from… I felt like it should be a dream, but it had felt so real.

Then the… memory, I guess, came flooding to the forefront of my mind.

_Father/King Cold._

_Brother/Cooler._

_The Genocides/My Conquests/”Training” with Father/Gaining my first form._

_Meeting the Saiyans/Hearing about the Legends._

_Beerus “suggesting” the Saiyans be exterminate/Opportunity._

_Blowing up planet Vegeta._

_Hearing about the Dragon Ball from Vegeta._

**_**Namek.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Earth.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Hell.** _ **

**__ **

_Being revived… in pieces/Unimaginable Pain/I want to scream but I can’t._

When the memory finally settled, the sensation of limb and organ regrowing came next.

I also wanted to scream at that but after the memory onslaught, it kind of seem dull in comparison.

Then the Power came.

_Oh._

I grasped at it, and it answered to me as easy as the act of breathing.

_It’s oddly beautiful and freeing, to have this power._

I flex the power outward several time to test it, and each time I did that I can hear glass cracking

I then sensed several other smaller power around me. This caused me to open my eyes and see that I was surrounded by some sort of murky green liquid.

My face was also covered by a non-rebreather mask of sort.

I know what this situation is, but it still took some time for me to come to grip with the new reality I’m in.

Then my time for self reflection was ended when I heard a loud beeping noise around me, signifying that the regeneration process is completed.

_W_ _ell, I’m the Emperor of Universe 7 now, lets make an entrance._

I flex a fraction of my ocean of power outward, and the water and glass dome around me exploded.

Then I step out of the Healing Chamber on my three toed foot, my tail wriggling behind me.

_That feel weird but oh well._

I then crack my neck up and down, then left to right, then I spat out the remaining liquid in my mouth onto the floor.

Then I stared at the two alien standing in front of me and ask.

“So, what had happened to my empire?”


	2. The Marvelous Adventure of The Safe Demon Knight and The Dragon Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

‘ _Blah Blah Blah…_ ’ Though/Flashback.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

May 1, 2012 – Nevada, USA

One minute the night in the Nevada desert was quiet.

The next it was broken.

This precious silence surrounding the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility break like glass as helicopter after helicopter take off into the night. They move with extreme hurry.

On the ground, men and women rushed back and forth throughout the compound as if they were ant in a kick over anthill. Their face grim like World War 3 had just broken out.

Sirens blared with the message “Evacuate! Evacuate! Evacuate! This is not a drill!” on repeat throughout the facility. This spur the personnel on even more, as they clamor to get to any kind vehicle, either a helicopter or an SUV, to get out of the facility as quickly as possible.

This situation might have turn chaotic, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the sight firmly stood watch, controlling the flow efficiently escorting the scientist and other non-essential staff to their armored SUV's engines, already turned on and ready to escape, so the situation had not turn for the worse. Yet.

As thing are being move out and commands are being barked out left and right, to any out side observer, the facility was clearly on lockdown mode.

Over the contained chaos, a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter flown from the outside in, sat itself upon the landing pad, blades slowing to a still. Simultaneously, the helicopter door swung open to reveal two figures. The first was none other than S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nick Fury, and following in his step was S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director, Maria Hill.

While they were distressed over the new from the facility, they keep their face smooth, for if a commanding officer as high ranking as them were to show even a slightest hint that the situation couldn’t be controlled, there will be pandemonium.

They walked along with Agent Phil Coulson, whose face was so very ordinary that you be very hard pressed to even remember if he was to ever crossed your path, as he filled them in on the potentially-disastrous-situation.

The abridge version can be sum up as while the Tesseract was being tested on, after Howard Stark recovered it while searching for Captain America at the bottom of the ocean, it somehow activated itself, and now the base are in the danger of exploding due to the power level from the Cube continuing to rise.

As for why S.H.I.E.L.D. was testing this thing?

It’s quite simple actually.

The Tesseract was Hydra’s, the former scientific branch of the Nazi which revolt against it to take over the world themselves, secret weapon in WW2. After their defeat by Captain America, this ‘secret weapon’ was fished up by Howard Stark, and after reviewing the file on the use of it’s power, which were channeled through the weapons and machines of Hydra during the War, it was recognized that this was the power that S.H.I.E.L.D. had wanted for decades. The power to keep true peace.

Nevertheless, all of their attempts so far had been frustrating at best, always ending with something blowing up, and sometime disastrous at worst, with many somethings blowing up.

Nicholas ‘Nick’ Joseph Fury was a patient man. But even the patientest man had their limit, especially if the money that was getting funneled into their experiments was looking like it was being wasted.

They currently had one primary goal in mind, understand the Tesseract, unlock the secrets within, and harness it’s power. It is truly a remarkable thing, ever glowing, seemingly with limitless energy.

The secondary goal was to built an arsenal of weapon that was capable of deterring any threat to the world, either from the terrestrial or extraterrestrial. Or in layman’s term, a lot of ‘nuke’.

Director Fury, after a quick conversation with Agent Hill to make sure that the ‘Phase 2’ prototype need to be securely moved out and about how “until such time that the world end, we’ll act as if it’s intend to spin on” when she asked if the Phase 2 prototype was such a priority, he entered the testing area.

He had no idea of what he was about to witness in the next 5 minutes.

Scientists are running back and forth like a bunch of chicken getting their head cut off at the same time. This running around was not for nothing however. They were calculating, computing and writing reports onto their clipboards as they run.

They barely even registered in Fury’s lone eye as he fix his gaze on centerpiece of the room, the Tesseract, lodged into a type of energy funneling device given the wires and glowing machines.

"Talk to me Doctor!" The Director bark out the order.

"Director!" Doctor Erik Selvig step out from the other side of the machine to answer Fury.

“Is there anything we know for certain?”

"The Tesseract is misbehaving."

"Is that suppose to be funny?" Nick Fury asked, his voice conveying to the doctor that he better not be screwing around.

"No it’s not funny at all." Selvig says in a tone that could be describe as ‘fuck-it’. "The Tesseract is not just active, she's… behaving."

“I assume you’ve pulled the plug.” Fury state more then ask.

“Its’s an energy source! We turn off the power, she turn it back on.” Selvig replied snappishly. “If it reach peaked level…”

“We’ve prepared for this Doctor,” Fury cut off the Selvig from a rant, “Harnessing energy from space.”

“But we don’t have the harness.” Was the deadpan reply. “ And my calculation is far from complete. And it’s throwing out interference. Radiation. Nothing harmful, low level gamma radiation.” Selvig sayed in a tone that could be interpret as vaguely reassuring.

“That can be harmful.” The Director was not reassured in the slightest.

"Where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig didn't only give the one-eyed man an amused look. "The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual." He answer while using his hand to gesture to somewhere up behind him.

"Doctor!" Another scientist suddenly called Erik just as Fury talked into his micro communicator in jacket collar to tell Agent Barton to report to him. "The Tesseract are rippling with two new form of energy! What ever they are they are tripping up all the scale!"

"Let me see!" Erik rushed forward to the computer, the scientist helpfully stepping aside as he approached. "Director, please step away from the Tesseract! We don't know what's going on here!"

Before anything could be done, the Cube let out several pulse of energy. These pulse cause everything in the facility to shake. Then, before everyone could steady themselves, several blue cloud of energy coalesced in front of the cube and began to whirl around it, making the cube look like an eye of the storm. Then these energy could collapse into themselves after a while of charging, accompany by a sound effect like that from a Megaman X game, and a great blue spiraling beam was fired out from the Tesseract and into the containment field where it begin to form into something like a semi transparent bubble, with a blue shell, a dark interior, and a bright spot at the bottom. As more of the blue beam was fired, the bubble grew larger and the spot begin to grow brighter and more distinct as well. Weapon were drawn. Scientists backed away, hiding behind anything they could find. Almost complete uncertainty grew within them, watching as the bubble grow bigger.

Then in a flash of light, the bubble burst, washing all who were there with wisp of blue energy from the cube, and now the bright spot in the dark bubble began lessen it’s glow and revealed a smoking silhouette of a man.

As four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents cautiously advanced toward the entity, they could see one eyes-catching thing about the man.

A spiked golden scepter, glowing ominously.

Then the man begin to rise and all everyone could see and was the slasher smile spread across his face.

Fury stared at him with a wary face, painted with a little bit of trepidation, hand reaching for the Sig Sauer strapped to his thigh. Ahead of him, the four initial S.H.I.E.L.D. agents also raised their MP5 sub-machine guns as they advanced toward the man.

Then Fury called out to the man.

“Sir, please, put down, the spear.”

(Loki POV)

He rose, the scepter glowing with a hypnotic hue. He can feel his smile stretch so much that it feel like his face would ripped.

He saw them standing there, their expression twisted in confusion almost like he was in the day before his mind was open.

_They don’t have any kind of innate power, and they also couldn’t perform magic either._

_There was no power here, no one that can pose a challenge to me._

That was when he saw it.

The Tesseract, the thing which ~~the terrifying/crazy/genocidal~~ Thanos wanted so dearly.

It was just as he remembered it when he last saw it on Asgard, except this time it was practically pulsating with energy.

_These humans clearly don't know what they're doing._

Loki can feel a chuckle trying to force their way past his lips, barely hearing the order to ‘put down, the spear’.

_Let me educate them on the error of their way!_

He aim the scepter and let loose a blast toward the insolent human who had order him to drop it.

While the man he had aimed for was tackle out of the way, several other men and women were hit by the blast. Some machines and wires join the list of casualties from the first blast.

Loki were then immediately fired upon by the four security guard that had approached him from before. However the bullet only bounce off of his impenetrable armor.

Responding to the attack Loki jumped forward, where upon landing he lodged the scepter tip into a man, killing him immediately, and bringing down a man who had run after to assist the first. Then with a casual toss, two knives were launched, embedded into the necks of two unsuspecting agents who were firing their weapon on him behind Loki’s back. He then fire another blast toward the gather human at the far back of the chamber, and casually slashing open the throat of the recovering human before him with the Scepter tip. Three more human attempt to hurt him with their projectile weapon, but another blast clear them away immediately. Another foolish human run toward him in an obvious ploy to get into close range with him, but Loki immediately kicked them away. That human slam into the wall of the chamber with a sickening crack and fell limply to the floor. He didn’t get up after that.

As he survey the devastation he had wrought about, only one thing was at the fore front of Loki’s mind.

_Humans are weak compared to a Frost Giant, it would seem._

While Loki’s eyes were glued onto Tesseract, he still have an awareness of what’s around him. Sensing something from behind, he quickly do a 180 and raised the scepter and press it to the chest of the agent that had try to sneak up on him.

As he had intended, the energy from the scepter jewel flood through the man’s vein and make it way up to the man's eyes, hypnotizing him.

Loki can’t help but smiled; the man was now no more than a slave to ~~Thanos~~ Loki’s mind.

No words were shared between the Liesmith and the compromised agent as the man lower and return the weapon to it’s holster.

_The energy the Tesseract had released are building. With the pressure as it is, I had to be quick. Soon enough the energy would go critical and everything would be destroyed._

"I don't think so." Loki said with a chuckle as he noticed The Director (Nicholas Joseph Fury, whisper the Scepter) trying to stuff the Tesseract into a suitcase.

Charging up a blast, a small lance of light forced the suitcase from Nick Fury's hands and forcing the man to kick the suit case away while he sprint to the other side of the room, close to the shuddering containment field.

Agent Barton, who had made his way down from the walkway above, quickly move toward the suitcase to take it, but it was futile. Just like the agent before, Barton was intercepted by Loki, and the power of the Scepter work over Clint’s mind and made him into a thrall as well.

His brown eyes were now an icy blue, empty of even a shred of humanity.

(Fury POV)

_This motherfucking day!_

"Drop the spear!" Fury's voice while a little shaken, but it was sharp like a razor. He raised his Sig Sauer, aiming down the iron sights at where Loki’s eyes was.

The invader appear to want to say something, but then the Tesseract let out another pulse of earth shaking energy. All the survivors of his grand entrance to the world looked on in horror as cracks formed on the concrete ceiling and containment field as the Cube energy built once more. Fury retreated further, trying his hardest to get as far away as possible, all the while knowing that it may be futile.

He still fire several shot toward the man; who he now dubbed mentally as Motherfucker, thought, just to vent the anger that had been building inside him.

"Director," Erik said from his hiding spot behind a computer, the man voice filled with panic as he read what was on the screen, "something else is coming through the Tesseract’s energy sphere!"

"Another?!" Fury roared out the question, a desperate hope in it for the Doctor to said that the energy is going down.

"Another?" Motherfucker turned to the compressing energy with a raised brow in his tone. "I wasn’t expecting any other..."

_Well that’s just great, if this Motherfucker isn’t expecting this, then we might have another thing to worry about._ Nick furiously thought.

Then another blue beam was fired from the Cube, and it head straight to the built up of energy on the room ceiling. From there a portal was ripped open.

(Normal POV)

~~Shhdhdhdhhebsjsjsnhdhdisjksjsiwkdpwlansnfjfjfnjejsjdjsjwjsjsndjdjdnsnsjxjcnrjdjfnnfdikdmd!~~ ~~~~

Everyone winced as the noise from the portal ripping open register to their brain.

It was like a scream.

It sounded human…but somehow very wrong at the same time, like a baby wailing, static screen, nails on a chalkboard, gravel grinding, whispering and any other number of sound that make the hair on the back of your head stand on end, give you goosebumps, make you nauseous, and generally disturbed you mix all together.

Then Power.

Power unlike anything felt before, washed over them from the hole in waves.

Even Loki trembled in its aura.

Then from the hole an enormous figure, comparable to three African elephant stack up to each other, came out.

The Tesseract’s made hole then break apart, the residue energy drifting up to the ceiling to form another cloud of energy. 

There’s another moment of silence as everyone watch the figure, waiting for a response.

Then…

“Aaahhhhh!”

With a groan, the second alien to fall out of the Tesseract energy field pick herself, because that body type is feminine, up, revealing a body fit for a 26 year old with a figure that can rival any beauty model, the fact that she was 7,5 meter tall notwithstanding, and had calf length bluish-silver hair that framed her rounded face very well. Her skin was a light gray like the concrete the walls were made of with her face bearing a dark rose colored heart mark on each cheek. She looked like a human in most other aspects except for claws on her hands, her Velociraptor feature legs, the extra two pair of hand protruding from her side like she was some sort of insect, the six bat like wings stretching behind her back, sharp triangular reptilian teeth, and a reptilian tail coming from beneath her clothes. She wore what looked to be a black semi-formal Victorian dress with two buttons on her chest and a small white collar just around her neck and also had a dark purple headband with devil horns holding back her hair. The most stunning feature about her however was her green eyes that shift color to yellow, blue, violet, and gray constantly.

While the giantess is rubbing her head and face with her upper two hands, likely to get rid of a headache, Fury note that she was holding in her middle and bottom pair of arms another alien. While the four arms cover the form somewhat, judging by the way that despite her trembling form, she still hold it so very gently and protectively, Fury guess that her companion was very important to her, and theorize that they were either have a mating partner or parent-child relationship.

“Uh, Star, honey,… please, let me down will you.”

_Well, with a tone like that, that threw the parent-child relationship theory right out of the fucking window._

“Oh, sorry Marco. Here I’ll let you down.”

As Star put Marco down, he’s reveal to be a 1,8 meter tall individual with ordinary looking Hispanic feature like dark skin, brown eyes, black hair, and a small mole on his right cheek. He was wearing a red hoody and black pants, and he would’ve look like a normal human if not for a pair of curve horn jutting out of his forehead, a pair of red, bat like wings, and a spade tip tail twitching behind his black jeans along with five purple tentacles poking out from where the normal left and right hand of a human were.

As the pair look up from inspecting each other, they came face to face with Loki, who has quietly make his way toward the pair. With a little ‘ahem’, he got the couple attention.

“I’d hate to interrupted what ever is it that you’re doing, but might I inquire, who are you exactly?”


	3. Unkillable Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom.

“Who’s that?” Hermione suddenly asks with a tone expressing extreme confusion.

Harry directed his gaze to where Hermione was looking, and he had to blink a couple of time to make sure what he was seeing was actually real.

Harry has to wonder how had he miss this being when he went into the Great Hall, but he just chalk it up to being focused on finding Hagrid so much that he hadn’t pay attention.

There standing by professor Dumbledore side with a figure that was only dwarf by Hagrid is a being that if Harry had to compare to anything, he would compare them to an octopus. Except that this octopus is about 3 meters tall, possessed a large, bulbous head with a cartoonishly large smile, small, beady eyes, and they wears a black academic dress, with small black squarish academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it.

“Do you reckoned that is our DADA teacher this year?” Ron asks from beside Harry.

“Maybe…” Harry replied with uncertainty.

“I wonder, where did professor Dumbledore find him?” Hermione mutter to herself.

“Do you think he had some kind of Curse on him to make him look like that?” Ron asks.

“I don’t know, I haven’t come across anything that could have causes that in the library.”

Then their attention was taken away from the possible-new-DADA-professor by the appearance of professor Grubbly-Plank, and the subsequence introduction of the new batch of First Year following professor McGonagall lead.

After the Hat’s song, the Sorting Ceremony, and the Feast where everybody had eaten their fill, professor Dumbledore immediately stood up to gather everyone attention and to stop the noise from all the student conversation from reaching a deafening volume.

Everyone immediately quiet down when the Headmaster stand up.

“Now that we are digesting another excellent Feast, I would like to notify you, my students, with the usual start of term announcement. The First Year students should know that forest behind the school yard is the Forbidden Forest, which as the name implies, you are forbidden to enter. I should noted that some of you older students should also take note of this.”

(This make the Golden Trio to look at each other with a knowing smile on their face.)

“Caretaker Filch had also asks me, for the four hundred sixty second time, to remind you all that Magic is not allowed in the school hall between classes, and some other forbidden thing, all of which is listed in a list presently glue to the front of Mr. Filch office.”

“Also, we’ve got two change to our roster of teacher this year. We are very excited to to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, she’ll be in charge of Care of Magical Creatures. We would also very excited to welcome Professor Korosensei, the new teacher for our Defence Against the Dark Arts classes.”

Here Korosensei immediately raises what look like a tentacle from his robe and shouted jovially.

“Hello my new students! I hope that we will have a great many years ahead of us.”

“Thank you for your enthusiasm Mr. Korosensei.” Dumbledore said with a smile on his face as he face the new DADA Professor.

After the new teacher outburst, there was a round of polite but no less excited applause from all the students (except in the Slytherin table, the applause was only polite).

However, there was three pair of hands that weren’t clapping, and they belong to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were looking at each other with a bit of horror in their eyes due to the fact that Dumbledore hadn’t said how long professor Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

After that, the Headmaster finish his announcement with some notice about Quidditch Trial and other miscellaneous thing, with the finishing note being that he hope for all the Houses to cooperate with each other and everyone to be friend with each other for the coming year, and then the Great Hall was being empty, as Prefects of each house guide the First Year to their respective House.

As the students were exiting the Great Hall, no one notice that the new DADA Professor was making a contemplative face, despite the fact that the giant grin plaster onto his head should make that impossible, as he watch his new students inquisitively.

“Hmm, this will be an interesting year I can tell. Kukukukuku,…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
